The Trickster Mage
by Sharem
Summary: After Loki fell from the Bifrost, he did not fall to Earth. Instead, he finds himself in Ferelden, memory lost and adopted by the Hawke family. Now as an apostate named Lucas Hawke, will Loki regain his memories and find faith in humanity? T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware and EA Games. Characters from Thor belong to Marvel and whoever else…

**AN**: This idea I had for awhile since I watched the movie Thor several times this past summer and played DA2 virtually non-stop with Origins thrown in every now and then. After reading _Alistair, I Am Your Father_, and talking to _Reyavie_ about my idea, this is coming about. So…you all can blame _Reyavie_ for this…XD

* * *

><p><strong>The Trickster Mage<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Lucas strolled into the village of Lothering while carrying a couple of empty sacks that his mother hoped would be filled with food by the time he arrived home. He nodded at some of the more elderly of the village's residents, but rolled his vibrant green eyes at a couple of the more not so subtle girls. He had already made it clear to those chits that he was not interested in them one way or another.<p>

"Oh come on, Lucas Hawke," one really pushy girl said as she pressed her lithe form against his. "I'm sure your mother won't mind you being late. I would love to show you my father's barn…"

Lucas glared disdainfully at the young woman and not so politely pushed her away. "I see," he began, a devilish smirk forming on his lips. "Do you say that to all the single men in town? I thought you only went for the married types and the new Templar recruits."

"Blight take you…you…thing!" the girl cried out as she angrily stomped away, leaving the tall man to laugh loudly at her frustration.

"Make sure to see the healer, Peaches! Who knows what diseases you have!" Lucas said loudly, dodging a rock that was thrown by the girl. He laughed even harder when he noticed her direction changed and was now headed to the local healer.

His chuckling over the situation stopped as he approached the cage that a strange man was in. He was told that this was a Qunari, but one that was hornless. He thought that they were fascinating creatures, but misguided. That belief of theirs made them all zealots. Zealots are boring, Lucas believed, and not too much fun when pranked.

His first stop was Elder Miriam and got a few healing herbs from the elderly woman. She was nice enough, he supposed, but not really the type of person he would associate himself with. And with that, he wondered what sort of person he would be able to socialize with. It had been five years since Malcolm Hawke and his young son, Garret, had found him all beaten and broken. And also with no memory of who he truly was or even his name. His heart clenched when he remembered Garrett dying of some unknown malady. The boy was the first one to become his friend in this strange place.

By that time, everyone in the Hawke household had named him Lucas and declared that he was a Hawke. More than once, Lucas would compare himself to Malcolm and had asked the older man why he was calling Lucas his son. The only answer he would get from the patriarch was a showing of a long scar on the older man's right forearm. Lucas would then get a speech on how he should watch over the family if something ever happened to the patriarch. The last time he heard that speech was the last time he saw his father figure alive…

Apparently, he was so lost in his thoughts that he ran into someone. He narrowed his green gaze at the one who dared to be in his way and stopped short. It was an elf, a rather pretty specimen, dressed in heavy armor with a shield and a broadsword strapped to her back. Before the apostate mage could say something witty, the elf shoved him away violently.

"Out of my way, _shem_!" the she-dragon-elf growled as she stalked off and headed towards the tavern. She was followed by an excellent example of a fine mabari hound, a dopey looking man-Knight in splintmail armor, and a woman who looked like she got her clothing from a rag bin.

Dopey Knight gave Lucas an apologizing gaze before he hurried after the mabari and the She-Dragon. The Rag Woman stopped in her tracked and looked at him in the way a person gazed at a prize-winning stallion. This unsettled him for a moment before crossing his arms and giving her an arrogant stare.

Rag Woman laughed in a low, sultry tone. She sauntered her way up to Lucas and delicately ran her finger down his chest. "'Tis interesting, I see. The last time I was here in this pathetic little town, you weren't here. If I had the time, I would see what you would be able to do, Trickster. But alas, I am bound by my mother to follow those two fools."

He followed the woman's gaze to see the She-Dragon and Dopey Knight arguing about something. That was when he realized that the Rag Woman called him Trickster. For some reason, it tickled the edges of long forgotten memories.

"Do you know me?" Lucas asked, genuinely curious. There was something oddly familiar about the Rag Woman's bright yellow eyes, but he just couldn't place where he might have seen them before.

The Rag Woman laughed, the sound both amusing and slightly terrifying some of the people nearby. "I know of you, yes. If you happen to meet my mother, ask her. Fare thee well, Trickster, and try not to take over the world too soon."

Lucas just stared in confusion as the apostate, he had felt the woman's magic, laughed again and headed towards the two bickering Wardens. He sighed and shook his head. For some reason, he seemed to be having a really strange day. Maybe the Rag Woman knew of his penchant for playing pranks and tricks on the people of Lothering.

He shrugged as he made his way to a merchant in front of the Chantry. He picked out a few items for dinner and scowled at the man. The merchant was charging nearly three times what the foodstuffs were worth. He said as much to the merchant and the other just laughed and smirked.

"With all them refugees fleeing the darkspawn, I have to make some coin before they all buy me out."

Lucas sent the merchant a dark look. He glanced around to make sure that there weren't any Templars around and then gave the merchant a sinister smile. "You will sell me what I want at the price I think is fair."

"Now look here, boy…" Suddenly, the merchant's eyes went blank and handed what Lucas wanted. "Here you go, ser, with my compliments."

The apostate chuckled darkly as he took the items and stuff them in the two bags he was carrying. As long as his family was fed and safe, he would do anything for them. He checked the items and made sure that the sweetbread Carver favored was inside. The twit was exhausted after what happened in Ostagar as he fled the Blighted creatures.

When Lucas was walking across the bridge to head back home, he noticed that the Rag Woman was arguing with the Dopey Knight while the She-Dragon threatened the merchant with her broadsword into selling things at a fair price. He chuckled to himself as he fiddled his fingers, feeling the small cut he had made, the blood dripping slowly.

Blood magic was just another tool for him to use in order to keep his adopted family safe. He owed them that much. He owed Malcolm Hawke even more. Leandra, Bethany and Carver don't need to know…

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah…this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I'm stuck on my other stories and I'm hoping that this will help me out. And this is the first Dragon AgeThor crossover…maybe I should be scared…lol And I'm guessing that everyone knows who Lucas really is…XD

**Edited .2012**: Just made a few minor changes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware and EA Games. Characters from Thor belong to Marvel and whoever else…

**AN**: Wow…what a response to the first chapter…^_^ It makes me happy with the reviews and alerts. And thanks to _Suilven_ for helping me with ideas for this chapter. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>The Trickster Mage<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>When Lucas finally arrived back home, he found himself entering a figurative battlefield. Carver, his little brother, was arguing with their mother about leaving Lothering in order to escape the encroaching darkspawn. In a corner of the living room stood Bethany, Carver's twin sister, who had her palm on her face and shaking her head.<p>

"Mother, we _need_ to leave! I've seen those darkspawn up close and believe me, it isn't a pretty site," Carver said loudly, his arms gesturing wildly to emphasize his point.

Their mother, Leandra, kept shaking her head. "But we'll leave everything behind!" she exclaimed, her gray-blue eyes flashing. "I will _not_ leave what your father and I built behind like yesterday's trash!"

Sighing deeply, Lucas walked over to the table and loudly put the food he procured from the merchant in Lothering down on top of it. This made his brother and mother stop their loud discussion and turn their attentions to the older sibling. Carver crossed his arms in a manner similar to Lucas while Leandra gazed at her oldest child.

"Carver may be a twit at times, Mother, but he is right," Lucas said nonchalantly, taking the items out of the two bags and setting them on the table. "He _was_ at Ostagar when the darkspawn attacked and he would know how disgusting those things can be." He then took out a small package wrapped in oilcloth and handed it to the dark haired youth. "It's your favorite, Little Brother. You deserve it for what you've done for us and our home."

"Sweetbread?" Carver asked hopefully, eyeing the wrapped item that was now in his hands.

Lucas rolled his green eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, someone was selling the innards of a pig and I thought of you. Of course it's sweetbread, Carver."

The apostate then reached over and ruffled his brother's black hair. He chuckled when the younger man slapped his hand away and smiled fondly at his brother. He then watched as his little sister approached the table and thoroughly searched the bags. She squealed happily as she pulled out a small basket of sticky buns.

"I hope you had enough coin for all of this," Leandra said as she spied the cookies Lucas had placed on the table.

"Mother, don't worry about it," Lucas said quietly, not looking at the older woman in the eyes as he made sure he got his siblings attention. "What's done is done. Now, gather everything that we just cannot live without and get out of here. I'll…I'll get Father's things together, if that's all right with you, Mother. I don't want those to be left for the darkspawn to find."

Bethany, Carver and Leandra exchanged looks with one another before the twins nodded. The matriarch walked over to her eldest and gently placed a hand on his arm. "Before you do, let me give you something."

Leandra went over to a small closet and pulled out what appeared to be a staff wrapped in cloth. "Before your father died, he wanted you to have his staff, Lucas. He said that it was designed for you, long before you even became our son. I wish I knew what he meant by that. He never really told me or your siblings anything when it came to his past and his magic."

Lucas' eyes went wide as he gently cradled the cloth-wrapped staff in his hands. Slowly, he unwrapped the item, letting the cloth to pool on the wooden floor. He held in a breath as he took in the beauty of the mage's weapon. It was a beautiful golden thing with a blunted end at the bottom with tiny spikes and then at the top…it was a golden, naked woman…

"There is a naked woman on top of this," the apostate stated tonelessly, eyeing the golden figure. "Why is there a naked woman on this staff? Is it to draw the attention of virgin Templars away from the mage so they could drool with even more insipid thoughts going through their brainwashed minds? Or is it supposed to be a _blasphemous_ representation of Andraste? If so, then I hope Andraste really looked like that."

Leandra felt the muscle in her eye start to twitch as Bethany giggled and Carver stopped his snickering by stuffing his mouth full of sweetbread. He chewed it quickly and swallowed, his own lips starting to smirk.

"Think of it this way, Brother," Carver began as he pulled his sweetbread apart, "if you get lonely, you will always have something to fondle."

Lucas snickered loudly as he saw their mother begin to glare at the two of them. "Unlike you, at least I would have something other than myself to fondle, Little Brother. That reminds me, I saw Peaches going to the healer while I was in town. Maybe you should get yourself checked out as well. Didn't _she_ show you her 'father's barn' last week?"

Carver's face went bright red and he threw what was left of his sweetbread at Lucas. The older male laughed as he easily dodged the makeshift projectile, holding both hands up in mock surrender. The younger male made a rude gesture with his hand at his older brother and stalked away.

"I'm going to gather my things," the young man growled out through gritted teeth as he turned back and glared at his sibling. He stomped towards the room he shared with Lucas, leaving the apostate to chuckle for a moment.

"The salve I made is on the top of the dresser, Carver," he said in a teasing tone, making his brother slam the bedroom door behind him. The eldest sibling laughed a bit, rocking back and forth on his feet. Lucas then turned to face his mother and froze. She was giving him the Look. That usually meant that Leandra was extremely furious. He unconsciously backed away from her, his hand tightly grasping his father's staff. The elder woman walked right in front of him, her eyes narrowed to mere slits. Without warning, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. She slapped him hard enough to make his head turn.

"The Blight is here and the darkspawn are approaching Lothering, and all you can think to do at this moment is to embarrass your little brother? When will the two of you stop this rivalry? Will it stop when either of you are dead? Is that what you want, Lucas?"

Lucas fidgeted his feet a bit and gazed at the wooden floor. He never understood the reason, but he had this _need_ to tease his younger brother. It was almost a compulsion for him to do so, as if it was a remnant of who he was before he lost his memories. Times like this made him wonder if maybe _he_ was the younger brother once.

"No, Mother, that isn't what I want," he answered softly, looking into Leandra's eyes hesitantly. "I am sorry. I will make it up to him and you, I promise."

Leandra reached up and gently caressed the cheek she had slapped. "I know, Lucas. I'm sorry as well. I should not have slapped you. Oh, I know that the two of you will always argue and harass each other…but right now is not the time."

Lucas grasped his mother's hand and squeezed it gently before releasing it. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before stepping back. "I'll go gather Father's things. You and Bethany get what you can together and bring them back here."

Leandra nodded as she left the room, leaving Bethany to be alone with her older brother. She tilted her head to one side as she studied the tall man before her. He had the black hair like a Hawke and also the pale skin. Logically, she knew that Lucas wasn't her blood brother, but her heart always felt that he had always been her brother. She just couldn't explain the feeling, but she decided not to think of it too much. She gave him a sisterly smile as she took the basket of sticky buns with her.

"Brother, thank you," she said tenderly, her brown eyes showing him her gratitude for the treat. She glanced in the direction their mother went and then back at Lucas. "Did you…Did you use that spell you told me about? The one that makes a bag have unlimited space?"

Lucas gave her a nod and smiled. "Yes. I know that you don't wish to part with your book collection, Sister." He took one of the sacks that had previously stored the food from the village and closed his eyes. His hand glowed for a moment, letting his magic seep into the rough cloth. When he was done, he handed it to Bethany. His sister gave him a quick hug and ran to her own room, finally leaving him all alone in the living room.

He studied the room, his green eyes landing on each and every object inside. One of his first memories was waking up on a cot in this very room, a concerned Malcolm Hawke and Leandra watching over him. The twins, then only at the age of thirteen, staring at him from the hallway that led to the other rooms of the house. He ran a hand over every piece of furniture, every wall and window. He had felt at peace here, actually felt like a place he could call home. He was _able_ to call this place his home.

Lucas shut his eyes, letting his memory of that time come to the forefront of his mind…

_He could not remember how he got to this place as he saw the man and woman look at him with concern. All he knew was that he was in severe pain. He tried to sit up but only to have the man place a hand on his shoulder to force him back down on the cot._

"_You aren't fully healed, son," the man replied as he nodded at the woman next to him. She got up and took a cool, wet rag and gently placed it on the prone man's forehead. "It took a lot out of me to heal you. My oldest son, Garrett, wore himself out as he helped to heal you as well. He's not so much into the healing arts as my daughter."_

"_Where…where am I?" the younger man asked, confusion apparent in his green eyes. "Who…WHO am I? Who _are_ you? What am I doing here? I need to…" He felt a warming sensation flow through his body as the older man sent a wave of healing magic into him. As his eyes began to droop, the older man pulled a thin blanket over his form._

"_I will answer your questions to the best of my ability, son, when you have rested more. As for who I am, I am Malcolm Hawke. I am the one who saved you from a fate worse than death."_

Lucas shook his mind free from the memory and set off to gather his father's things. He knew where Malcolm always stored everything of note and put what he could into one of his 'unlimited space' sacks. He wondered how he knew of a spell like that when even his father, a Circle trained mage, had no knowledge of such. The apostate shrugged and set about his task quickly.

A few hours later, the four of them sat in the main room of the house, eating the food on the table quietly. They knew that they should be leaving soon, but it was hard for the family _to_ leave. This place, this village, had been their home for many years. The memories that were made there were precious to each of them, Lucas especially felt this.

His emerald eyes looked at each one of them, committing this last scene in this house to memory. It may be sad because the end of an era for them in Lothering was ending. But to Lucas, it was also a new beginning for them. They will find a new life, a better life, elsewhere. And wherever the four of them will end up, he made a vow.

Lucas vowed that he would protect his mother, his pain in the ass little brother, and his sweet and innocent little sister. He would go to the Void for them. He would even go to the Maker and spit in the absent god's eye in defiance for them. He would, and will, kill for them. And Maker help whoever hurts his family…

**XXXX**

"Die you disgusting creatures!" Lucas cried out as he brandished his staff about, his magic killing whatever darkspawn was attacking. He glanced quickly at his brother and nodded approvingly as the younger man decapitated three hurlocks with one swing of his greatsword. He called out a word of encouragement to Bethany as she sent a fireball towards a group a hurlocks off in the distance.

They had been on the run for a day and a half now, barely getting any rest. Leandra was tiring quickly as the older woman was not use to such strenuous activities. Bethany was down to one lyrium potion while Carver had no more stamina draughts, but his mabari hound appeared to be as fresh as ever. Even though he got a look of disgust from Carver the first time he looted a corpse, he kept at it. Lucas knew that they needed to get whatever they can from wherever they go. He told Carver, in no uncertain terms, that times were unpredictable now and they just could not be choosy as to where they get supplies.

During their escape, it was decided that they would head for Kirkwall, Leandra's former home. Lucas fought the suggestion because of the Templar presence in the city. But he capitulated when he saw the look of homesickness on his mother's face. If getting to Kirkwall was what his mother wanted, that was what she was going to get.

Lucas saw that his sister and mother were getting tired so he made them rest at the top of a small, desolate hill for a few minutes. He motioned for Carver to come over to him and they walked off a little so the two women couldn't hear them talk. The mabari followed them and sat at Lucas' feet when he leaned against a boulder.

"How are you holding up, Carver?" the apostate asked wearily as he absently scratched the dog behind its ears.

The tall young man kicked at a pebble on the ground, watching it fly away. "As good as can be expected, I suppose. It's not like I have _magic_ like you and Bethany. I can't just fry a darkspawn from a distance. I actually have to fight."

Lucas' hand clenched on his father's staff tightly and gave the younger man a dark look. "We are in a life and death struggle right now and all you can do is snipe at me?" he asked angrily. "Lest you forget, _Little Brother_, even though I'm a mage I am still physically stronger than you. I am doing this for the family. Even though for some reason you seem to hate me, I will protect you, I will protect Bethany, and I will protect our mother from everything that comes after us. You _are_ my brother and I do care and worry about you."

Carver's face went a little red and looked away, not able to face his brother. "I…I know, Lucas. But look at it from my point of view. You, Garrett and Bethany have magic and I don't. I can never excel at anything for fear of bringing the attention of the Templars on the family."

The elder sibling sighed and pushed himself away from the boulder, the mabari following him. He clutched his younger brother's arm for a moment before looking in the direction of his sister and mother.

"What do you think Garrett would say about all this?" Lucas asked quietly as he observed the female members of his family.

Carver snorted inelegantly and bent over to scratch the dog's ears. "He would do exactly what you would be doing, Brother." He chuckled for a moment. "He would probably say something like 'Making the world a better place one enemy at a time.'"

Lucas laughed softly, causing his younger brother to laugh a bit as well. "And it seems that I have inherited the rivalry with you as well." He was about to go to his mother and sister when his eyes narrowed a bit. He thought he saw a flash of metal in the distance, realizing that it was much closer than he realized.

"I think it's time we get going," he remarked grimly as he approached Leandra and Bethany, Carver and the hound close by. The two women nodded in resignation and the four of them started walking again.

About an hour later, they were set upon by the darkspawn once again. Bethany sent out some heroic offense spells to bolster Carver's stamina while Lucas shot out lightning and fireballs at the vile creatures. He cast a temporary shield spell over his brother as the younger Hawke attacked with his greatsword. As they ran around a turn on the rocky path, the group came upon another band of darkspawn. What gave Lucas pause was that there were two people fighting.

One was a man in heavy looking armor and the other was a tall woman with ginger hair, pale skin and a toned physique. Both were wielding broadswords and shields while fighting. Just as the man stuck his sword through one of the creatures, a hurlock slashed at him on his back. Just as the hurlock was about to kill him, he was saved by the Ginger Woman.

When the pair managed to get back on their feet, Lucas made a snap decision. He aimed his staff at the darkspawn and fired some energy bolts at them. This caused some of the creatures to run towards him and his brother. Carver let out a battle cry and ran, attacking the things as soon as he was close enough. Bethany followed her older brother's example and let out some frost spells, freezing the enemies in place while Carver and the Ginger Woman to shatter them.

When the area was clear of darkspawn, Lucas kept staring at the Ginger Woman. There was something strangely familiar about the woman. Her green eyes kept moving over the family, warily watching them as her partner turned around and glared at him and Bethany.

"Apostates, keep your distance!"

Lucas frowned and grumbled. Of course…they would have to meet a Templar. Before he could say anything, Bethany spoke up. "First darkspawn and now a Templar. The Maker must have a sense of humor."

The green eyed apostate rolled his eyes. "But of course, Sister. This sense of humor, however, is usually lethal to us. How else would you describe good men and women locked up for 'their own good' because of what they were born with?"

Carver snickered for a moment while Leandra pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's not helping matters, son," she remarked, giving him a mild version of The Look. Leandra then sighed and nodded at the two strangers. "I'm Leandra Amell-Hawke and these are my children, Lucas, Carver and his twin sister Bethany."

The Ginger Woman nodded. "I'm Aveline Vallen and this is my husband, Ser Wesley." The announcement the woman made that she was married made Lucas scowl.

After the introductions, a truce was made between the Templar known as Wesley and Lucas. They agreed not to attack each other until they were safe from the darkspawn. The Ginger Woman, now known by the name of Aveline, suggested that they head south into the Wilds. Of course, Carver disagreed with that.

"I'm not heading into the main body of the darkspawn horde, you twit," Lucas stated pleasantly, knowing that his tone would rile his brother up. "We're heading south. Who knows, we might actually run into some Chasind or even the Witch of the Wilds. Wouldn't that be exciting?"

The mention of the legend made everyone, except for Lucas, shudder. He walked a few yards and realized that no one was following him.

"What are you standing around for? I want us to get moving so the darkspawn won't thing of us as a moving food line."

That got everybody moving once more. They stopped every now and then due to fatigue on the parts of Bethany and Leandra, and Wesley being as injured as he was. It had been several hours since meeting Aveline and the Templar and the sky was getting dark. Lucas knew that they needed to find a safe place for them to camp for the night. But his senses were tingling violently. How he knew that there were more darkspawn ahead, he could not explain it. He knew from the stories Malcolm told him, usually only Grey Wardens could sense the darkspawn. And he was definitely _not_ a Grey Warden.

He groaned in aggravation as another group of those evil creatures attacked them once more. The apostate felt like his body was on fire at times as he cast spell after spell. He was starting to feel drained and knew that unless they found more lyrium potions, he and Bethany will no longer be useful to the group.

As they reached the top of a hill, all of them stopped in order to take in a quick breath. Lucas glanced over at the Templar and felt something odd emanate from the man. It wasn't natural and he knew that something was wrong. Just as he was about to approach Aveline and ask about her husband's condition, the entire hilltop started shaking. They looked around and immediately jumped out of the way of a charging ogre.

Lucas flung his mother out of the way of the attacking creature, not wanting her in the way of the beast. He glanced over and his green eyes widened in horror. The ogre turned around and headed towards her. Just as it was about to attack, Bethany got in front of it, brandishing her own stave in front.

"Maker, give me strength!" she called out, sending a fireball at the creature.

All the fireball did was to enrage the ogre. It roared in pain and reached down and grabbed her and tossed her aside like a broken, rag doll. This made Lucas stop, his body shaking as his mind wandered…

"_Lucas!" a fourteen year old Bethany called out happily, running towards the tall, black haired man. "I did it! The spell you showed me, the one that turns hair a different color, I made it work on Peaches!" This brought out a mischievous grin on the man's face._

_Bethany was crying on Lucas' shoulder. They were outside sitting at a nearby creek. Lucas gently patted his sister's back. "You want me to hex the boy? You know I can make boils appear on his skin and expel odors more foul than a Chasind." This caused the young girl to laugh._

_Lucas stood apart from the family as they watched the funeral pyre burn for Malcolm. Bethany walked over to her brother and gave him a gentle hug. He returned the hug and whispered, "I'll always protect you, Little Sister, just like Father."_

"Bethany…_BETHANY_!" Lucas cried out, not believing his eyes. He stared at the ogre, his eyes narrowing into slits. Anger was coursing through his body, his magic stirring wildly. He was about to take his dagger and stab his hand when a strange sensation filled him. It was bizarre, and yet surprisingly familiar. He raised his left hand and saw green flames licking his skin gently. It grazed the edges of his memory and suddenly, he knew that he could kill the creature easily.

He raised his green flame coated hand at the ogre, palm facing it. "You will die for harming Bethany," Lucas pronounced in a deadly tone, causing the others around him to stare at the mage. "All of your kind will die."

Lucas closed his palm into a fist and swiftly hit the ground with it. A boom sounded out, green flames erupting around the ogre and nearby darkspawn. The screams of those creatures were jarring on the ears, but the apostate stood his ground. His vision tunneled to only see the ogre writhe in pain from the flames. He chuckled darkly as he enjoyed watched the agony he inflicted.

The green flames disappeared, leaving only charred corpses of the darkspawn. Lucas turned around and headed towards his mother and sister, not seeing the looks of shock on the faces of Carver, Aveline and Wesley. He bent over his sister, gently shaking her.

"Bethany…Bethany, wake up," he said softly, trying to get her to open her eyes. She wouldn't wake up. The apostate shook her harder, his eyes going frantic. He didn't hear what his mother said, but he did hear Aveline's words.

"I'm sorry, mistress, your daughter is gone."

"No!" Lucas cried out as he turned his eyes on the ginger haired woman. "Bethany is not gone! I can still sense her heartbeat." He faced his sister again. "Sister, get up now, please!"

"_Father, I did this all for you! I could have done it!" he called out._

_A tall, older man stared at him pity in his eye. He had white hair and beard, one of his eyes covered with an eye patch. "No, Loki."_

"I do all this for you, mother, brother, sister…I will do this," Lucas gritted out, shaking the strange memory from his mind. "I will save you, Bethany."

He closed his eyes and mentally willed all of his strength and power together in his hand. He held out his open palm over his sister and released the energy into Bethany's still form. Her wounds immediately closed, the bleeding stopped and the tears in her clothing were mended as well. Lucas felt his body grow tired from healing the young woman, but he knew that he was far from finished.

It lasted only a few minutes, but to the apostate, it felt like an eternity. Once he felt his sister's heart beat faster and stronger, he stopped pouring his energy, his very life, into her body. He fell to the ground in a sitting position, staring into emptiness.

"I did it…Father, I saved Bethany…" Lucas then fell completely on his back, darkness filling his vision as he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Wow…This chapter kept on going and going…my muse wouldn't let me stop. *laughs* I hope this chapter is okay…not as much humor, sorry about that. I just want to thank _Suilven, Reyavie,_ and _solair_ for your reviews. It makes me happy. And thank you to all of those who also added this little story of mind to their favorites and alerts. This is un-beta'd...I think I need one...^^

**Edited .2012**: Changed a couple of things and edited for grammar. If there are any other mistakes that I've missed, please PM me...^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware and EA Games. Characters from Thor belong to Marvel and whoever else…

**AN**: This chapter may have been out sooner if I didn't have to work at all hours before and after Christmas. Also, I was stuck for a bit during the middle of writing this chapter. LOL. Anyway, I got a fantastic beta for the story and it's none other than _Suilven_, one of the most talented Dragon Age authors on the site…^_^ More author notes at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>The Trickster Mage<strong>

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em>He reached out to the strange casket, the bluish energy glowing from within. As he picked it up with both hands, he noticed that his skin had turned blue.<em>

"_Stop!" a strong commanding voice called out, making him turn around. He saw an older man, hair and beard as white as snow, his right eye covered with a metallic-looking patch._

_He placed the casket back on its altar and turned to face the other fully. Slowly, he walked over to the man, anger growing with every step as his skin returned to its pale color. He felt the very air chill around him as he narrowed his eyes and spoke._

"_Am I cursed?"_

"_No," the old man said softly, his one remaining eye showing sadness._

_Not satisfied with that answer, he asked in a more forceful tone. "Then what am I?"_

"_You are my son."_

Lucas slowly opened his eyes, groaning a bit. His body was aching all over due to using that strange magic instead of resorting to blood magic. He still felt the whispers of that unfamiliar energy running through his frame, giving him tantalizing whispers of power that was his for the taking. This sensation unsettled the mage, but what bothered him more was the strange dream he just had. It felt more like a memory than a dream, however. He felt great love for that old man in his dream, but also great sadness and anger. Was that his real father?

The mage was shaken out of his reverie when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He then realized that his head was being cradled in his mother's lap and slowly sat up. His green eyes glanced around and noticed that the templar was coughing badly and was lying on the ground, Aveline kneeling next to her husband.

"Bethany?" he asked. His was throat dry and sore. Leandra made him turn his head and he saw that she was already sitting up, leaning against a boulder. Carver was next to her, giving her sips from their only waterskin.

Lucas allowed a small smile appear on his pale face, feeling a sense of relief and accomplishment. At that moment, he was glad for that strange magic because it had enabled him to bring his little sister back to life. He gave his mother a grateful look and managed to stand back up, albeit a little slowly.

That got Carver's attention and he stood up as well, walking over to his older brother. "What sort of magic was that?" he asked bluntly. "I don't remember Father doing anything like that."

Lucas looked at his brother from the corner of his eye, keeping his main attention on Aveline and Wesley. "I do not know, Brother," he said truthfully. "When I saw that ogre grab Bethany and toss her aside, I…I don't know. I felt anger… not the kind that you and the others have seen. This was true anger. I wanted to destroy anything and everything that hurt our sister."

Before the younger man could say anything, they saw more darkspawn approaching them. Lucas narrowed his eyes while he gripped his staff. After using that alien magic, the staff no longer felt like something his father used to use. It now truly felt like it was his own, like it was an extension of himself. He spun it around for a moment and then got into a fighting position, his younger brother doing the same with his greatsword.

Just before the creatures attacked, a growl was heard from above them. They all turned their heads to look up and were shocked. They saw an extremely large dragon unfurl its wings and roared loudly. It distracted the darkspawn as it jumped up into the air and flew down, breathing fire onto the creatures. It attacked the vile things with more fire and swept them aside with its tail. Once all the darkspawn in the area were dead, the dragon turned its fearsome gaze at the group and then focused on Lucas.

"Just wonderful," the apostate said stiffly through gritted teeth. "We get out of the frying pan and into the fire…literally."

The dragon rumbled a bit. To Lucas, it almost seemed like the thing was laughing at him. It moved towards him and the others, causing him to take a defensive stance in front of his family. The dragon glowed and it seemed like it was shrinking, transforming into an old woman wearing a strange headdress and leather clothing that no old woman in her right mind should be wearing. When it appeared that the old woman did not mean any harm, for now, Lucas just crossed his arms, staring at her.

"Well, well, what have we here?" she asked, knowing there would be no answer, as she stopped a few feet away from the apostate. "It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds, but now they show up in hordes!"

Lucas was impressed that the Old Hag, a name he thought was fitting for the strange woman, was able to change her shape. It stirred up something deep within his mind, but it proved to be too elusive for him to grasp. He felt a little angry that he could not access parts of his mind. It was almost as if something was blocking him on purpose. Growling to himself, he stared at the Old Hag once again.

"Impressive," he said nonchalantly, inspecting his leather wrist-guards for dirt, pretending that the dragon's appearance and subsequent change did not startle him. He then smirked at the woman, masking his feeling of being intimidated. "Where'd you learn how to turn into a dragon?" The apostate hoped that maybe the Hag would explain how to change shape.

The leather-clad old woman chuckled darkly. "Perhaps I am a dragon. If so, count yourself lucky. The smell of burning darkspawn does nothing for the appetite." Her golden eyes bored into emerald green.

Those eyes…Lucas was sure he had seen those eyes before. They were nearly the same as the Rag Woman he had met back in Lothering before their escape. He was about to say something to her when she started talking again.

The Old Hag had turned around and began to walk away as she spoke. "If you wish to flee the darkspawn, you should know that you are heading in the wrong direction."

"So you're just going to leave us here?" Carver called out incredulously, his voice slightly whining. His body was twitching slightly, adrenaline still running through his veins. It took nearly all of Lucas' patience to not smack his brother.

"And why not?" the Old Hag said, her golden eyes flashing. She smirked as she turned back around and faced the group, her arms crossing in front of her chest. "I spotted a most curious sight, a mighty ogre vanquished in a sea of green flame. But now my curiosity is sated, and you are safe… for the moment. Is that not enough?"

Lucas shoved his brother and tilted his head to one side. "You could show me that trick of yours. That looks rather useful."

The old woman laughed heartily and sneered at him. "I daresay it is! Such a clever tongue for a mage… but befitting for the Trickster. Tell me, my silver-tongued Trickster; how do you intend to outrun the Blight?"

Before Lucas could answer her, Carver stepped in front of his brother as if trying to protect him. "We're going to Kirkwall–in the Free Marches."

The Old Hag chuckled and rubbed her chin with an armored finger. "Kirkwall?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. "My, but that is quite the voyage you plan. So far… simply to flee the darkspawn."

Lucas was beginning to get impatient with the old woman's words. She was skipping around what she truly wanted and answering in riddles. At any other time, he wouldn't have minded having a spar with words with her, but not at the expense of his family. They were the most important thing on his mind right now.

"Any better suggestions?" he asked snidely, his eyes narrowing into slits. Carver noticed his older brother's expression and slowly started to back up. "I hear the Deep Roads are vacant now. A _dragon_ of your stature should-"

"Brother," Carver said, his voice a low hiss as he tried to get Lucas' attention.

"-be able to set up a nest quite easily there," the apostate stated, not even paying any attention to the warrior.

"_Brother_," Carver said again, a little louder this time.

Lucas either didn't hear his little brother, or he just ignored him. "Maybe the darkspawn would think that you're an Archdemon. Just imagine, hordes of disgusting darkspawn listening and doing your every whim. I'm sure that it's a dream come true for an Old Hag who thinks that it's appropriate to dress in leathers that show off every little wrinkle."

"_Lucas Hawke_!" Carver said, throwing a rock that hit his brother in the head. "Do you _want_ to get us killed?"

Lucas turned to face the tall youth, his eyes showing how furious he was. "Carver,_ Little _Brother, I am sick of this Old Hag," he gestured at the now smirking woman, "leading us around in circles with her words. She seems to know who I am and I _want _answers… No, that isn't right, I _NEED_ answers!"

The old woman laughed loudly, getting everyone's attention on her once again. "Oh, you I _like_!" she said, her eyes showing her own wicked amusement. "Hurtled into the chaos you fight… and the world will shake before you." She turned around for a moment, looking up at the smoke-filled sky. "Is it fate or chance? I can never decide."

"Decide quickly, you Old Hag," Lucas said, his hands tightening into fists.

The old woman chuckled as she looked down at the ground and then turned to face the black haired mage. "One should not make rash decisions, Trickster. That's when things, even when planned out, can and will go wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" the mage asked hotly, his eyes flashing.

The laughter that came out of the old woman's mouth sent chills down Lucas' spine. "You will find out in the fullness of time, dear boy, but now we both have other matters to attend to." She glanced at the group and studied Bethany for a moment before turning her gaze onto Carver. The young man fidgeted slightly at her scrutiny, causing the shape-shifter to smirk at him before gazing at Aveline. She noticed that the warrior woman wasn't paying much attention to what was going on due to the templar on the ground.

"Believe it or not, it appears fortune smiles on all of us today," she said, looking at everyone. "I may be able to help you yet."

"There must be a catch," the apostate mage said, his arms crossing in front of his chest once again.

"There is always a catch. Life is a catch! I suggest you catch it while you can." The tone of the old woman's voice left no room for any argument.

Carver looked at his sister and then at his older brother. He looked rather uneasy at the whole situation. "Should we even trust her?" he asked vehemently. "We don't even know what she is!"

It became apparent that Aveline was paying attention to her surroundings when she said, "I know what she is. The Witch of the Wilds."

"That would explain much," Lucas said as he studied the leather-clad old woman.

"Some call me that. Also Flemeth. _Asha'bellanar_. An 'old hag who talks too much!'"

The last statement made the eldest Hawke sibling chuckle. "I was just thinking that last part," he said, amusement finally showing in his eyes.

The old woman, now known as Flemeth, chuckled as well. "Anyway, I offer you this: I will get your group past the horde in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way. Would you do this for a 'Witch of the Wilds'?"

Lucas turned around and glanced at every member of the group. His mabari was sitting next to Bethany while his sister was watching him and Flemeth intently. Carver was shifting his weight from foot to foot, unsettled with everything that has happened. Aveline was glancing at him, her husband, and Flemeth carefully. The mage went over to his mother and gently placed a hand on Leandra's shoulder. He then looked directly into the old woman's eyes.

"So, you're a Chasind legend…do you really steal children?" Lucas asked, mischief dancing in his eyes. "I personally wouldn't find the taste of urchins very appetizing." Carver groaned loudly while Bethany put her face in her hand and shook her head. Leandra just sighed. Aveline rolled her eyes and gave the male apostate a calculating gaze.

"Bah! As if I had nothing better to do," Flemeth said, her attention now only on Lucas and Bethany and completely ignoring Carver.

Bethany managed to stand up and slowly went to her elder brother and mother. She smiled gratefully at her brother when he put a steadying hand on her shoulder. She glanced at the old woman. "So you're an apostate," she said softly, her brown eyes studying the legendary figure.

Flemeth laughed slightly and narrowed her eyes at the young woman. "Yes, we have _so_ much in common," she said scornfully. "It's amazing that a slight thing such as you was able to survive. Perhaps you should not have. The world is a dangerous place for a timid creature."

Lucas released his sister and gripped his staff so tightly that his knuckles were becoming white. "Do not insult my sister, _Flemeth_," he said boldly, his whole posture becoming predatory. "Especially if you truly want our help." Unbeknownst to the apostate, flickers of green flames danced along his staff.

This caused the witch to stare at the man. She laughed, the tone of which was unkind. This man amused her and she decided that she should keep an eye on him. He was definitely going to change the face of Thedas forever; especially when, not if, he regained all of his memories and power.

By this time, Carver was getting rather impatient. The old woman was annoying at best and her laughter was getting on his nerves. "You would go through all that trouble just to have something delivered?" he asked in an insolent tone. He thought that his older brother had done enough talking.

Flemeth glanced at the young man and rolled her eyes, dismissing the warrior from her mind. "I have… an appointment to keep. It is far more convenient this way. Happily, you're not without your own needs."

Lucas slowly walked up to the Old Hag, Bethany following behind him. "How much trouble will this delivery be, exactly?"

The old woman raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. "About as much trouble as my saving your lives not five minutes ago."

"That's a good point, Brother," Bethany said softly. Lucas glanced at her and nodded.

"My sister is right on that," he said and looked at Flemeth.

Flemeth chuckled enigmatically. "If you knew my daughter, you'd know how seldom I hear that."

Lucas breathed slowly and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at the group. "Should we even trust her?" he asked everyone present.

Aveline eyed the male apostate, the younger woman and the Witch of the Wilds. She then gazed upon her husband. "Wesley is injured. We'll never escape the darkspawn."

The dark haired templar coughed and was apparently getting weaker by the moment. "If you need to, leave me behind."

The warrior woman reached down and caressed Wesley's cheek. "No! I said I would drag you if I had to, and I meant it!" she said emphatically.

Lucas felt his heart clench a bit as he watched Wesley and Aveline exchange loving glances. He looked at the ground for a moment before watching the couple once again. He found himself fascinated by the ginger haired woman despite the fact that she was married to a templar. He then faced Flemeth.

"We don't have much choice," he said, resigned to whatever fate the witch had in mind for them.

Flemeth appeared to be sympathetic at the moment, her eyes dimming a bit before returning back to their former intensity. "We never do. There is a clan of Dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall," she said as she handed an amulet over to Lucas. "Deliver this amulet to their Keeper, Marethari. Do as she asks with it and any debt between us is paid in full. Before I take you anywhere, however, there is another matter…" She looked at Wesley and took a step towards him and Aveline with Lucas and Bethany following her.

The tall woman saw the trio headed in her direction and she stood up suddenly. "No! Leave him alone!"

"What has been done to your man is within his blood already." The tone in Flemeth's voice made Aveline back off just for a moment.

Aveline clenched her fists, glaring at the witch. "You lie!"

The templar coughed loudly, getting his wife's attention as she knelt beside him. "She's right, Aveline," he said quietly, the rasping in his breath getting louder. "I can feel the corruption inside me."

Lucas knelt opposite Wesley and placed a hand over the man's chest. He let out a glimmer of healing magic, sighing as he felt the darkness within the templar's body and soul. He looked up and shook his head at Aveline. The look in her green eyes made the apostate feel even worse.

"What are you talking about? I've never felt anything like this before," the mage said, his eyes looking into Aveline's and then at Wesley. "It feels a little like the sensation I got from those darkspawn."

Wesley nodded; his eyes had taken on a milky sheen and black veins were showing on his now pale skin. "It's from the darkspawn. All that blood came from when that creature sliced my back. I knew… when it happened."

Aveline's eyes became bright with unshed tears. "Then… then how much time before you…?"

Flemeth walked over to the ginger haired warrior, a true sympathetic look on her face. "Not long now, if I'm any judge."

Lucas glanced at Aveline and Flemeth before saying something. "I couldn't heal him with my limited healing abilities." He saw the glare the warrior woman was giving him and he held up his hands in surrender. "What I used to revive my sister only happened when I was angry. I don't know how to access that power consciously." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up at the old woman. "This corruption is the permanent sort. I don't know what could cure it."

"The only cure I know of is to become a Grey Warden," Flemeth said as she stared at the fallen templar.

Aveline covered her eyes with her hand for a moment before giving the others a look of despair. "And they all died at Ostagar."

The Witch of the Wilds shook her head. "Not all, but the last are now beyond your reach."

Wesley moved his hand slightly, getting his wife's attention once more. "Aveline. Listen to me."

Aveline gripped the templar's leather pauldrons tightly, a tear starting to fall from her left eye. "You can't ask me this! I won't!"

"Please, my love… The corruption is a slow death. I can't…" Wesley started coughing once more, blood staining his lips.

The pleading in the templar's voice made Lucas close his eyes tightly. He fingered the dagger that was hanging from his belt and then gazed at the warrior woman. Tears were now falling freely from her eyes, making her cheeks glisten in the setting sun. The sight made the mage's breath hitch a bit while his heart was aching as he observed the woman's anguish. He just knew that if Aveline was the one to grant her husband mercy, it would eat away at the strong woman's soul and break her.

He made his decision and reached over, gently clasping the woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Aveline. This has to be done," he said as gently as he could. "I will do this for you."

Aveline nodded, her face still wet with her tears. She stood up and walked over to Carver, Bethany and Leandra. The Hawke matriarch embraced the taller woman, whispering soothing words in the younger woman's ear. Leandra turned Aveline away so she would not be able to see Lucas do what must be done.

Lucas glanced up at his mother, nodding at her in thanks. He looked back at Wesley and was surprised to see a slight smile on the man's face. The templar motioned for the apostate to lean forward. He whispered something in his ear.

"Take care of my Aveline for me, mage. Tell her… tell her to not dwell on what could have been. Tell her to be happy. You are a rare one, mage… Promise me that you will make sure she will be happy and that you will take care of her."

The apostate almost drew back from the templar's words, surprised. "Wh–what? What are you talking about?"

Wesley coughed again, more blood on his lips. "I am not blind mage. Now, promise me!"

Lucas took in a deep, unsteady breath and nodded. "I promise that I will ensure Aveline will be… happy. I'll try to take care of her, but she does not look like a woman who _wants_ to be taken care of."

Soft chuckles emanated from the templar before choking for a moment. Lucas pulled out his dagger and slowly placed the tip of the blade against a weak spot in the other man's armor. He almost threw his dagger away when Wesley placed his hands over Lucas'.

"Thank you," Wesley said quietly and nodded. At that moment, the mage pushed the blade deep into Wesley's chest. He watched the light die from the templar's face and reached over to close the man's eyes. He slowly stood up and turned to face Aveline. The tall woman was now looking at him; her face was a mask of stone.

Lucas wanted to say something to her, but he was unable to find the words. He could no longer look into the woman's eyes so he stared at the ground. He glanced up, surprised that Flemeth had actually put a hand on his shoulder.

"Without an end, there can be no peace," she said before turning around and starting to walk away. "Your struggles have only just begun."

**XXXX**

It had been nearly two weeks since Flemeth had brought Lucas and his family, including Aveline, to Gwaren. The ship the group had managed to get aboard was not too bad, if one discounted the rats and the odors of sickness and death that emanated from the hold. The stench of despair overwhelmed the apostate and he had to leave.

When he found himself on the deck, Lucas took in a deep breath and inhaled the salty sea air. He stood by the railing and looked up at the heavens, watching the clouds float by on the gentle breeze. The cries of the gulls that flew around the ship were a welcome change from the wailing of despair from many of the refugees. He stared out into the open expanse of the sea as he allowed his mind to wander…

_Lucas was leaning against a hoe as he took a small break. He was helping Malcolm and Garrett prepare the small field near their house for the spring planting. He had a small smile on his face as he had watched the father lead his seventeen-year-old son off to the side to take a break as well. He had developed a fondness for the Hawke family during his recuperation and had let them give him the name of Lucas._

_He was about to resume his task when Malcolm told Garrett to head back to the house and walked over to him. The older man smiled at him, the lines around his eyes crinkling deeply._

"_How are you feeling today?" the patriarch asked as he motioned for Lucas to follow him._

_Lucas shrugged as he was led to a distant part of the field. Once they were at the edge of the property, Malcolm kept on walking. A few minutes later, they found themselves by the edge of a small lake, the water shining like smooth glass._

"_I suppose I'm doing okay," Lucas said as he picked up a rock and threw it into the water. "I still don't know who I am and why I was injured. I am grateful that you found me. I probably would have died if not for you and your family."_

_Malcolm stared off into the distance, his mood pensive. "It was not by chance that I found you, my son."_

_The older man's statement startled Lucas. He faced the man, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Explain. Now."_

_The chuckle from Malcolm was empty and lacked any mirth. "I was trained as a Circle mage from when I was only eight years old. But I still had the memories of my parents fighting the templars. What those Chantry tools did not realize was that my father was also an apostate and he had taught me much. He also told me to never tell anyone of my special gift."_

"_What does this have to do with anything?" Lucas asked, his eyes narrowing. "And why do you keep calling me your son? I am not your flesh and blood and we both do not know how old I am."_

_The older man smiled softly as he glanced at Lucas from the corner of his eyes. "Leandra doesn't know about this and neither do my children. If the templars and the Chantry knew of my gift, I would have been killed. Or most likely, I'd have been made Tranquil and my gift used against mages." Malcolm took in a deep breath. "I can see things and events before they happen. I have a chance to change what I see if the outcome ends in disaster. That's how I found you. I can also see a person's past if I am touching them in some manner."_

"_What?" Lucas asked incredulously. "So finding me was not by chance?"_

"_No, son. I saved you from someone who wanted to use you and your abilities. I saw your past and there was much darkness. I cannot tell you what I saw," Malcolm said sternly when he noticed Lucas' questioning gaze. "But because of what I saw in your past and what I have seen of your future, I named you Lucas for it means 'the light'. And as for you being my son… that is something that I will explain some other time. Just know that Leandra loves you like she is your mother. You may have only been with us for just a couple of months, but you are now a part of the family. You are part of _MY_ family, Lucas Hawke. Never ever doubt this." _

Lucas stirred from his memories when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around and saw Aveline standing on the deck behind him. During their time on the ship, he had given the tall woman space and let her mourn the death of her husband. He also knew that the woman was avoiding him and he accepted the fact that she probably hated him for being the one to kill Wesley.

"What can I do for you?" the apostate asked calmly as he nodded at her and turned back to look at the water.

"It has come to my attention that I have been remiss in… thanking you in bringing me with your family," Aveline said as she came closer to Lucas. "I do thank you, Hawke."

Lucas kept his gaze out at sea and waved his hand in a careless manner. "Think nothing of it, Aveline. I made a promise and I keep my promises."

The ginger haired woman sighed in annoyance. "Anyway, Leandra asked me to check up on you and to tell you that she saved the bread from dinner."

"Ah yes… the wonderful leavings the upstanding crew of this ship have left for the Fereldan refugees. We should all be grateful for the scurvy and other diseases that we have succumbed to while on this floating deathtrap. Luckily for us, Bethany is a more than adequate healer." Lucas still would not turn around to look at the woman. He knew that his eyes were probably angry for how they all have been treated by the crew.

"We should be thankful that we were allowed on board!" Aveline said, hissing the words at the mage. "Why must you be difficult? I _am_ trying to be friends with you."

Lucas sighed and finally turned around to glance at the warrior woman. "You are right, Aveline and I am sorry for acting this way. It's just… I'm sorry."

Aveline shook her head for a moment and gave the taller man a slight smile. "I'll be below deck, back in the hold, Hawke. Come back down soon if only to keep that mabari of yours from eating all the food."

The mage chuckled as he ran a hand through his black hair. "I think Fenrir(1) is the only thing on board that won't get sick by the food on this boat." He watched the woman laugh for a moment before going back down. Once she was out of sight, Lucas turned his gaze back to the sea. According to one of the deck hands, they should be docking in Kirkwall within a day or two.

Whatever happened now, Lucas knew that they were at the beginning of something big. And the mage was excited to see what will come and to the Void for whoever gets in his way in providing for his family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I'm so glad to have a beta now. Now I don't have as many mistakes. *snickers* Anyway, please go check out _Suilven's_ stories because they are just awesome…^_^ I also just want to thank everyone one the amazing amount of reviews, alerts and favorites this story has gotten so far. It makes me feel good that people are liking this…^_^

Much of the dialogue between Lucas and Flemeth did come straight from the game with a few changes so it would fit with the story...^_^

(1) Fenrir is the name of a wolf-like creature and is actually one of Loki's children in Norse mythology.

**For those who don't leave a signed review:  
><strong>_HellNyte_ – Thanks. I am glad you like this and I do plan on having fun…^_^


End file.
